


「带卡」靓女O

by Pinako



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Obito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, beta kakashi, fem Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinako/pseuds/Pinako
Summary: 现代ABO奸妇淫夫仙人跳
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Kudos: 4





	1. 第三人称

门铃响起时卡卡西有些意外，他脑袋里暂时还没有这个时间找他的人选——除了对同他一决胜负这件事二十四小时全勤的凯。于是他透过猫眼往外看，却看到一个湿淋淋的女人，在他看来，那张脸毫不陌生。

卡卡西不知道窒息中身体是如何动作的，但反应过来的时候，他已经被冲进来的带土卡住脖子抵在墙上，将旁边柜子上的相框全部撞倒。女人磨砂般的声音钻进卡卡西罢工的脑袋里，让他发出哭泣一般的惊喘。

“帮我个忙吧，卡卡西。”

带土将一张照片拍到卡卡西跟前，但男人没有一点要去看的意思。卡卡西只是痴痴地看着带土，看十年未见的女孩变成一个alpha，破旧T恤上沾着血，被雨水打得透湿，露出里面紫色的内衣的轮廓。带土不至于没有注意到，她看男人黑色眼睛里全是自己的样子，兴致缺缺地在卡卡西眼前打了个响指：“叙旧的话有的是时间说，你现在给我看这个照片。”

卡卡西低下头，发现照片里的人眼熟到足以刻进他脑子里——他追了十年的案子，档案里任何一点信息他都能背出来。带土在对面探究地看着他，玩味地给出一击：“是因为凛，你没法忘掉他吗？”

没有任何解释，卡卡西只是捻起那张被血糊了一半的照片：“你要对他做什么？”

你对他做了什么。

带土撑着脸，手臂将可观的胸部从中间压着分开，“我首先要找到他，才能……对他做什么呀。”她语气一瞬间轻浮地像是变了个人，卡卡西抬眼看她，又挪不开视线了。

“我也不知道他在哪里。”

“我要你做的是别的事。”带土睁着那双颜色有些差异的眼睛，看进卡卡西如今空荡荡刮着风的心里：“如果我没记错的话，你是个有omega信息素的beta，对吧。”

_卡卡西没有要水门抱着，而是拽着神父的袍子走进孤儿院。等待着他的是这个教堂收养的另外两个孩子。_

_带土与凛还没到分化的年纪，自然也没法闻见卡卡西身上诡异的甜味儿，只扯着男孩的手要他去看属于卡卡西的寝室。两个正值青春年少的女孩儿，柔软的小手握住卡卡西冰凉的手掌，让男孩儿不自觉看向站在后边的水门，却被神父在背后轻轻推了一把。_

_“去吧，卡卡西，带土和凛以后就是你的家人了。”_

_在分化成alpha的那一天，凛咬了beta男孩无用的腺体，alpha信息素让卡卡西痛苦地蜷缩在地上，却还能分神安慰理智在崩溃边缘的凛。_

_出门采购的带土拎着大包小包进来时，就面对着这一团乱。即使她分化得迟缓，但也懂眼前是怎么回事，女孩扔下手里的东西，转头就去找水门。_

_卡卡西没能叫住她帮忙拿东西，只能拖着往外漫信息素的身体，从柜子里拿出给alpha使用的抑制剂，好歹让凛平静了一些。幸而带土的脚程也快，水门得到消息便拿着准备的抑制剂和颈环和带土往回跑。_

_女孩看着神父手应该属于omega的东西，有些疑惑：“卡卡西他，不是beta吗？”_

_而凛那个样子，好像是alpha的分化症状啊。她看到神父脸上的焦急变成愤怒与伤心混合起来的情绪，心里像是被割开一道口子，血水漫出来，每个红细胞里都裹着蜷起来的卡卡西。_

_“如果卡卡西愿意的话，让他来告诉你吧。”水门摸了摸她的脑袋，与男孩从来不对付的带土面上撇了撇嘴，心中却生出渴求。_

_女孩跟着来到卡卡西和凛所在的房间，在水门给凛注射更加合适的抑制剂时，拿起放在一边的颈环，搂着昏过去的卡卡西，将颈环系上男孩裸露出来的冰凉脖颈。_

_你会告诉我的吧，卡卡西。_

“我没有做过这种事。”卡卡西耷拉着眼皮，他在家不戴眼罩，也不遮脸，带土能轻而易举看出他的茫然与不拒绝。女人从上而下看着这个悲惨的废物，从座位上离开，膝盖压着格纹的桌布，探过身从并不反抗的卡卡西身上解下颈环。

“没事，让我来教你。”带土埋在那温热跳动着的动脉旁边，深深呼吸了一口开始逸出的信息素，感受着身体中的性唤起，将颈环扔到地板上。

卡卡西无法拒绝带土，这是他在惨烈的分离与突兀的相遇后患上的疾病，不知是否为永远的不治之症，但现阶段无药可医。

带土身上雨水的味道盖过来，卡卡西闻见她侵略性的alpha信息素，毫无感觉，却又好像咽下一口最烈的春药。这个女人作为宇智波带土这个存在，就完成了幼时未在卡卡西身上彻底进行的试验，让他跪在沙发上张开双腿，咬着指尖等待alpha的侵犯。

可是带土的动作比他所想的轻缓太多，女人的胸脯挤压在卡卡西背上，随着带土若即若离的吻前后晃动。卡卡西发出迟疑的声音：“带土……我想我不需要……”他的话被掰开臀瓣的手打断，而卡卡西居然觉得这才是对的。带土似乎被他的不识好歹激怒了，嘶声嘲笑他：“你对着我的脸都能流水吗？”卡卡西晕乎乎地忍着括约肌被两指扯开的疼痛，意识到带土是在说那半张脸的伤疤。

“不是……”卡卡西组织着语言，他从沙发背上垂着头看地板，从上边只能看见两团阴影融合着晃动，“你一直，带土一直很好看。”

_短发女孩被压在教堂的废墟下边，眼睛有血液不断流出。她因为疼痛与失血而微弱的呻吟软软地悬在卡卡西耳边，崩溃的男孩听到她说：“别看，卡卡西。我现在这样子太丑了。”_

卡卡西颠三倒四地强调：“你无论，带土，只要是你……”他又被掐住脖子，带土的手已经从重逢的冰冷变得火热，女人要他闭嘴，并自己一个劲蛮不讲理地数落他。

_“卡卡西！”凛朝他跑过来，卡卡西在黑暗中举着打火机要同女孩一起逃离，却被凛推出窗户。蓝色的火焰坠落在凛身前的地上，那些湿漉漉的痕迹一瞬间被不祥的火光照亮。_

“你什么都保护不了，什么都做不到。”带土絮叨着，要将自己的性器塞进卡卡西仍旧干涩的肠道里，却始终没法进去。她暴躁地咬上卡卡西的肩膀，身前的男人仍旧自顾自地回忆着，不声不响。

“你这个垃圾，废物，你活着的这个地方就是虚假的。”带土的控诉让卡卡西清醒了一些，他听到声音里哭泣的意味，扭头要看带土，却被女人压着脑袋摁在沙发背上：“你不要看我！”

“我什么都保护不了，什么都做不到。”带土将阴茎上流出的体液抹在卡卡西臀缝，她兴奋得过了头，性器底下的穴道也涌出大滩粘液，女性alpha捞起一些，用两指裹着塞进卡卡西身体里旋转，那些浓郁的alpha信息素让卡卡西扭曲的身体愈发痛苦，但卡卡西只知道带土哭了，而他甚至没办法安慰。

带土呜呜地伏在卡卡西肩上哭泣，下边的性器却已经捅进了半截，卡卡西疼得眼前发白，挣扎着想给身后的人抹抹眼泪。但他视线全被沙发遮蔽，只能扭动着让自己靠近带土。即使那根勃起的阴茎要给他开肠破肚，卡卡西也没在意。

然而压在他脖子上，原本轻了一些的力气忽然加重，带土的哭声也随即消失。

“我已经杀掉了那个人，一点点把他的脑袋打烂。”

“我看见墙上有他的脑浆，但想一想凛，他死得实在是轻松太多。”

作为警察卡卡西应该指责虐杀他人是错误的行为——但这是带土在说话。

女人轻轻柔柔地舔着卡卡西沾上汗液的耳后，让beta在颤抖中勃起了。“我的水都比你流得多，你说你是不是太没出息了，卡卡西？”

卡卡西感觉到了眼眶旁边的布料已经湿润，他被人扯着转过去。带土由上至下看着赤裸着的狼狈男人，表情微妙。

“等五天之后，我希望你不至于要目标跟我一样，半天插不进去。”

卡卡西不会问你是不是带土这样的蠢问题，他抬手抹去女人的泪水，叹息着叫她：“带土，在这之后，你会接受我的道歉吗？”

“你有什么错，卡卡西？”

眼前一黑，之后再清醒，身前卡卡西已经转过来，让带土脸上神情空白了片刻。她盯着卡卡西在性欲中酡红的脸，男人被唾液沾染的嘴唇发着颤，带土听到里边钻出许多自己的名字，本就红的脸现在好像所有毛细血管都破裂了。

她气急败坏似的想要把卡卡西再转过身，却感觉阴茎被夹了几下，还没等她反应过来，卡卡西手脚并用地缠上来，在两具身体中挤压着的胸让她几乎穿不过气。而靠近的卡卡西，脸上表情好像升起来的一团雾，里边有雨也有风，湿漉漉的男人像要把自己融在带土身上——即使带土才是稍微软和点的那个。

“你……你做什么……”

被她的性器插入身体的卡卡西，同她记忆里的所有旗木卡卡西都不尽相同，那张只有寡淡表情或是白眼的脸上现在只有渴望，不是渴望被插入身体，仅仅是渴望着带土存在着，活着，并拥抱她这个事情。

就好像卡卡西爱她爱到心里那样。

带土意识到的时候已经射精了，她甚至没有接触到beta的生殖腔。而她想到生殖腔，就想到五天后卡卡西可能会被那个罪人的部下捅进退化的孕育器官中，便立刻气得脑袋冒烟。

不知道身上alpha千回百转的心思，卡卡西用腿夹了夹带土细细的腰，问她：“还要再练习吗？”

end


	2. 路人第一人称

我从朋友的店里出来时看见站在灯牌旁边的男人，他漫无目的的眼神从我身上略过去，又移回来，往返多次以后重新定在了这边。

我居然不自觉地整理了一下沾着酒的衣领。

然而男人又低下了头不看我，他身边有烂醉的流莺跌跌撞撞过去，在女人快要倒地时，他伸手扶了一把。我看见彩色的灯光印上那白纸颜色一样的手，被蛊惑一般跨上台阶走过去。

男人似乎没想到有生意主动上门——我看他是个十足的新手，大概从未有客人称赞过他的貌美。靠近之后我在阴影中看见他脖子上的颈环，在距离他两步的地方停了下来——一个在这片区从未出现过的omega男妓。

我盯着那并不牢靠的颈环的时间过长，长到男人意识到我的迟疑是为了什么。他的信息素如同枝芽探过来，将我牵引着走完最后两步路程。

他实在是很不熟练，甚至和我第一句话是干巴巴地报名字：“卡卡西。”我想笑，又觉得即将会上演的皮肉交易成了被浓油赤酱炖煮的烂肉，显出一种令人期待的美味来。

但我没有告诉他名字，只用眼睛上下舔舐那张脸，想象如何用舌头勾下那条黑色的眼罩，嘴里随意寒暄：“我以为这样的美人，还是个omega，不会出现在这片儿呢。”

他在我的视奸中用手指勾了勾脖子上有些松的皮环，露出一个将唇角上的小痣牵起来的笑容，“如果您想知道的话……”他歪过头，黑眼睛在眼眶中闪过一丝亮光：“我会告诉您的。”

说实在的，卡卡西摆出来的勾引神态虚浮而无趣，但那张被霓虹映照的脸又是那么好看，里边又好似真有些情真意切，像张全由白色颜料画出来的精美贴画，我一时觉得之前判断出了错。

在不知是他要满足我，还是我期望满足他的情绪中，我把车钥匙塞进夹克里，伸出手。男人掀了掀露出来的那只眼睛，主动搂住了我的手臂——一股索然的失望涌上来，我其实想要牵他。

卡卡西选来办事的房间还算干净整齐，站在门口的我盯着房里两张单人床，而男人正在其中一张边上解下眼罩，似乎感觉到我的踟躇，卡卡西转过头：“这个旅馆就剩下这么个特价房。”他思考了一会儿，又说：“两张床上都可以玩。”

于是我看见他眼罩底下的疤痕，那只闭上的眼并不干瘪，想来底下还有晶状体的存在，我伸手摸了摸那道疤，意外地在一直神色温驯的卡卡西脸上看见负面的，大概能被称为逃避的神色。我想我是昏了头，竟然不觉得被一个男妓冒犯，只换了个地方爱抚。

我终于满足了许多人关于对待omega的那个愿望，用手勾住那个并不严实的颈环——这东西就是omega腺体前边毫无威胁的告示，告诉我们：来吧，咬断这个小东西的脖子。

摘下颈环后我耸了耸鼻子，除开卡卡西身上无甚稀奇的甜香，我没有在男人身上闻见任何混杂的气味，“你没被标记，还是……？”

回答我的是颈环下边一个小小的牙印——它的主人似乎年纪不大。我于是擅自想了个悲伤的故事，多愁善感地走上去吻住那个不完全的印记。

卡卡西缓缓吐出一口气，他侧过脸似乎想要吻我，那张嵌在脸上没有颜色的嘴唇张开，让我凑近了去一亲芳泽。在极近的距离中，卡卡西带着伤疤的眼睛睁开，对上我，那是一颗暗红色的瞳孔，里边映照出邪恶的光——我看见身后靠近的高挑身影。

被一根铁管击昏，当我醒来时，已经被锁在一间小小的浴室里。我晃动手臂想要挣脱禁锢，却只得到金属与金属划出的令人牙酸的声音。

那个曾在红色眼珠里映出身形的女人，现下大大咧咧跨坐在马桶上，我的视线正好对上她被牛仔裤勒出丰腴线条的大腿根。但看到女人的脸，我不得不说自己被吓了一跳，一道泾渭分明的线划出半脸伤疤，让她看起来极为可怖。

“你在看哪儿？”

不久前对我解下颈环的男人又戴上那个松松垮垮的黑色皮圈，靠在瓷砖墙壁上瞥了我一眼。

当我意识到发生什么后，怒气与恶意冲到了脑袋顶。

“所以，这个丑婊子是你的alpha？”我朝他龇牙笑了笑，但在沉默与水流过管道的声音中，我没有得到任何预想中的反应。

卡卡西像是看到一个审美异常的人，同情地给了我一个眼神，转头伸手亲昵地呼噜了一把女人的短发，“Obito，你不是有问题要问他吗？”

被称为Obito的女人垮着那张一半密布伤痕的脸，张开嘴唇：“你知道Rin这个人吗？”吐词造句让她下唇上那条竖线生动地扭曲，我盯着那里看了会儿，被女人一巴掌将脸打偏过去。

“我希望你能回答问题。”

她的声音没比手铐滑过水管的响动美妙多少，我却瞥见卡卡西专注而痴迷地看他，嗤，被标记的omega。

狭窄的空间里alpha和omega的信息素融合着，黏稠得令我作呕。

而Obito离我更近，女人身上属于alpha的信息素让我十足恶心，“Rin……？”我看向卡卡西，男人白色的脸没了霓虹灯光，看起来寡淡至极，“是和你们一块儿干活的吗？”

Obito的手什么时候拔的枪，我没有看见，但最终静止的画面里，是卡卡西握住了女人的手腕。“如果你想活着走出这个门，”他不知道是不是也不相信自己的话，嘴角翘了翘，“就乖乖告诉Obito你老大现在的行踪。”

我反问他：“那你想知道吗？”

闻言，Obito尖利而阴阳怪气地笑了一声，她的脸变得更加滑稽而可怕，以至于我开始下意识只关注那完好的左脸——出奇的是，堪称线条明丽。

“卡卡西，”但她的声音打破了我的吃惊，“你勾搭得也太尽职尽责了。”

“所以你要不要告诉他……你到底是个什么东西。”她看起来毫无快意，动作轻柔，将卡卡西放在她腕上的手掌一点点挪开。

卡卡西听话得很，倒真一五一十朝我说，自己其实是个beta，只是小时候被人在腺体上动了手脚，有了omega的信息素——但他在改造途中被救，身体还停留在beta的状态。

我看见Obito眨了眨眼睛，在男人的话语不紧不慢掉落到瓷砖上时，捕捉到了那双眼睛里边流淌出的不自在。女人看起来有些懊恼，甚至显示出一些委屈——鬼知道为什么。

何必呢，我咽了口唾沫，十足坦诚：“如果你们要找到老大，去北区那边的墓地呗。”

还不知怄什么气的Obito看向我，那双大而上翘的眼睛瞪起来大得出离，我的关注点则落在了卡卡西敛起的眼睛上，男人神色没有悲伤欣喜或者惊讶，他只是还在看着Obito。

“五天前，老大被人发现死在了街角，脑袋都被砸烂了。”

静默片刻后，震惊的神情从Obito脸上消退了，她鼓鼓囊囊的胸脯在脱了形的T恤底下起伏着，女人喉咙里发出压抑的咕噜声，如同我死亡的丧钟。

几秒钟后Obito露出第一个真正意味上的笑容——我不得不承认那很好看，但死亡都扯住我的裤脚了，我心里暂时只有恐惧和茫然——这让我下意识看向卡卡西。

这个消瘦的男性beta，正被转过身的obito搂住腰，任由女人埋在他肚腹。我快要死了，也不吝于承认某些羞耻的事，看着卡卡西露出柔软的笑，最终我还是咽下了那些惊艳的心绪。

“Rin……Rin……”Obito发出哭喊声，那叫喊里是畅快和不甘的混合，“卡卡西……我居然忘记了，忘记了……”

卡卡西摸了摸她的脑袋，似乎要她先安静一会儿，才真真正正地看向我。

怀着是他也不错的心情我闭上眼睛，却在人生难得的洒脱里，没能等到从头顶淋下来的黑暗。

让我睁开眼的是砸中胸口的钥匙，我重新亮起来的视线中，这间狭窄的浴室已经没有除我以外的人类存在的痕迹。

几年后我在路边遇到卡卡西，男人一身整齐干净的日常服饰，盯着路边宇智波带土的通缉令发呆。我上去和他打招呼，被人探究地看了几秒后认出来。

卡卡西似乎想到什么愉快的事情，弯起眼睛朝我笑，“好久不见，先生。”

他见我往通缉令的方向瞟，仍眯着眼睛笑：“她非要自首，结果最后又想跑，真是拿她没办法。”

“你帮了她？”

卡卡西牛头不对马嘴地回答我：“可能还有半个月就能有个结果吧。”

我几秒后意识到他在说的是通缉令上傻笑的女人，一时间被搞糊涂了。

但男人只是冲我摇了摇手，道别的最后他说：“一直忘了和你说谢谢。”

“……为了什么？”

“为那五天时间。”

半个月后曾和我一起混过的人告诉我，那个被人把脑浆砸到墙上的老大，最后一点势力被清算，从今天开始，这片地方的地下世界被一个女alpha登了顶。

那人露出八卦的神色：“你猜她叫什么？”

Obito。

End


End file.
